ONE OF A KIND
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: Bill Cipher wants something & in order to gain it, he needs the help from a certain King of Hell.


**ENJOY ~**

* * *

As a start: in the middle of the night. Light rain, the type of rain that warns someone before the down pour starts . . . in the midwest, on some fancy side road, there was a small fancy hotel where a seemingly normal round man, in fancy clothing, with a charmingly funny accent, checks into a fancy suite. He makes himself comfortable, throwing his large black trenchcoat on the expensive looking furniture, looking for whiskey or possibly wine, in a peculiar small fridge, & a couple of shiny cabinets. So beautifully polished, the seemingly normal man, couldn't help but stare at his chiseled, chubby, round face in the blurry reflective surfaces.

Before he even took a pour of the alcoholic beverage in a glass, a very loud crack of thunder shook his entire suite making him lose his grip. Breaking the chalice into smithereens he mutters to himself, "Oh. Bollocks."

Lightning flashed & the electricity threatened to power out. The man suddenly felt like he had company. He wasn't taken ovder by fear though. No. Quite in fact he grew really annoyed. He sighs as he takes hold of a new glass & filled it with whiskey. "Whoever-WHATEVER-you are, there's no way in hell, or heaven, or anything in between that possibly frighten me." He waited on a response. When there wasn't he took the liberty to sip his beverage. Then he simply scoffed & said, "Come out before I find you & shank your hide."

This time the man heard an inhuman fit of maniacal laughter. Then the voice that followed. "Shank my hide? Foul use of words." More laughter. "I like IT!"

The scene changes. A pericing white light blinded the man & he couldn't see for a good few solid seconds, his muscles tensed, he couldn't move, & he swore he heard some type of message spoken backwards. For a horrible minute the man thought the blinding light caused damage to his vision because everything around him was at a grayscale. The expensive looking furniture, the small fridge, the cabinets, everything. He muttered to himself dumping the whiskey down a white trash bin. Thinking someone might've fiddled with the beverage, making him severely hallucinate.

It was then eight tiny blue flames were casted in a giant triangle with its point up. The triangle made a huge starry black void, & with it a single eye, with a vertical cat eye slit, popped wide open in the middle. The same fit of laughter from before animated from it in the same strange inhuman tone. The triangle flashed, the flames were gone, & it had turned into a buttery yellow, with it came very thin solid black limbs sticking out on each side. A pair of long noodle arms & a pair of short stubby legs. It's only when it took note of the man's presence that it drifted down over him. When it spoke it glowed like neon sign with each word.

"I've finally found you," The oddly shaped creature says. "17th-century Scotsman, Fergus."

"No one calls me by that name."

"Oh! My bad! I completely forgot you prefer the nasty, cocky, brutally honest, undisputed king of hell, Crowley." Laughter. "Am I right?"

"Who-WHAT-are you? I demand to know!"

"The name's Bill Cipher nice to meet'cha!"

"Really? Is that what you're going with?" Crowley extends his arms in shrug as he scoffs. "Am I being punked, is that it? Bravo. Illuminati wannabe."

"You mean that eye of providence thing behind on mortal currency? Nah! No relation whatsoever. Why does everybody think that? Yeesh!"

"All right then. I'll bite. What exactly are you?"

"OH! Your majesty, let's just say you & me are one of kind!"

"Cool ranch flavored Doritos? Please."

"HA! Keep talking. Though I'm pretty sure your pie hole might find it difficult on the account of your tongue missing!"

Crowley dropped his jaw open & he could've sworn the oddly shaped creature held a bloody piece of anatomy in its stubby solid black hand. Then Crowley blinked & he spoke again.

"What in bloody hell did you just do?"

Crowley sure, because Bill didn't have a mouth, but he could've sworn Bill's single eye was deviously grinning at him. A simple dark brown cane appeared out of nowhere & Bill leaned on it in midair.

"One of a kind, your highness." Bill repeated. "'Cept I specialize in twisting the old noodle, while making deals. Not that I'm bragging."

"You're a demon?"

"Winner, winner chicken dinner! But seriously, friend, pal, _AMIGO_. I REALLY want something from you."

"What could a bizzare entity like you would want from me?"

"A BODY."

* * *

 **NOTE: May or may not continue this. I dunno. Pfft.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XDDD**


End file.
